Beast and Monster Association Wiki
Prologue You stumble upon a loose root of a colossal oak tree, stubbing your paw. The rain pours down ruthlessly, beating down rhythmically on the canopies above you. You squint and bare your teeth as your stomach screams with the urge for food , fighting your way through the misty, wooded area. Lightning strikes. Soon after, as if on cue, thunder roars across the land, booming as the giants above the clouds stomped their huge feet. You jump, a tingle running down your spine. Your legs are tired. Just as you're about to collapse in exhaustion, you spot a small, sheltering bush, shielding the rain. Guessing by the small movements near it and the berries on the twigs, it has food. You simply cannot pass up such an inviting, possibly life saving chance and run over to it. Curling up under the warm raspberry bush, you close your eyes and drift, slowly but surely, into welcoming darkness as the rain thunders above. "Who are you?" A feminine voice snaps. You jerk awake, eyes wide and slightly scared. A large, light brown, goat-like creature towers above your curled body, holding a glistening sword to your chest. Her pale ochre, white-splotched fur bristles. She looks muscular and well-built. Guessing by her scarred ears, you have an experienced challenger. The sun's morning light was filtering through the treetops, dappling the ground with speckles of dawn. "Uh-- I'm- I'm just-" You try to splutter out words, but the creature's unimpressed, intimidating gaze rakes into yours, melting your confidence. "You are an intruder. Your name?" She grumbles, advancing upon you. '' ''You scramble to your feet and avoid her powerful gaze. You finally manage to choke out, "Uh.. I'm _____." The creature examines you. Making you flinch, she yells, very suddenly, "Fluffy! Come here!" After a few minutes, a long-limbed, violet marked vulpine gracefully hops over to the goat-creature. The fox shook its large ears to get off a dead leaf and you notice that it has large, black horns. You feel intimidated as the two drift their all-seeing eyes over your frame. The so-called Fluffy said quietly to the creature, "Sock, who's this?" Sock leaned over to Fluffy and whispered back something you couldn't hear. The fox cleared her throat and raised a sword-like, wooden wand. "Why are you on our territory?" You can't help but spill out everything under the gaze of these two. You explain how you were lost in the woods, starving and cold. The fox seems won over, but the goat is a little skeptical. "Sock, we should invite him/her in to join us! They seem nice- and not to mention half starved." Sock formed her mouth into a position to protest, but Fluffy talks over her. "Teacup!" she barks behind her shoulder. A silver, gray-starred otter with huge, curling horns waddles through the bushes clumsily, crumbs of something residing on her chin. Sock looks annoyed. The otter blinked at you, sweater shuffling as her fur bristled. '' wip Welcome and Thank You For Visiting We are the Beast and Monster Association. We are a group of beasts, big and small, short and tall, that all live together in harmony (Well, most of the time). We share stories, tell jokes, post cringy memes and most importantly, roleplay! We only have a few members so far, but we know that the more we add to this wiki, the more it will flourish and grow. We are an army of friends and family, and we stay together like a pack. We never abandon each other and are loyal to all members. Pages On This Wiki Fluffy's OC Page (And Fuzzy's restaurant menu) Comet's OC Page Quake's OC Page Livens' OC Page Tortical's OC Page Teacup's OC Page Frosting's OC Page Chase's OC Page Otter RP Catine's Caffine Fells ☆ Hey there! ☆ It's me, Fluffy. Need help memorizing or just using spells in roleplays? Use this reference page to all of your spell-casting needs. (Believe me, it comes in handy!) Joke Quotes "''Zzzzz.... 'DONT EAT ME!!!! STRAWBERRIESSSSS!" '-''Quake'' "what" ''-Sock'' "fluffy no" ''-Sock'' "hek" Sock "hek" ''-Fluffy'' '''"OCEAN MAN" '-Fluffy'' "NO FLUFFY WE AREN'T DOING THIS AGAIN" ''-Sock'' Polls What is your time zone? Central Eastern Mountain Pacific Newfoundland Other Are you from Timberclan (Shinehoofs)? Yes No What is your favorite color? (Because being friendly is cool) Red Orange Yellow Green Blue Purple Black White BLOOD Cool Colors Warm Colors Category:Browse Category:Main page